This application is based on application No. 2002-196168 filed in Japan on Jul. 4, 2002, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an image sensor that converts, to electric signals, optical images formed on the light receiving surface of a charge coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor or the like, and more particularly, to an imaging device which is a principal element of cameras incorporated in or externally attached to digital cameras, personal computers, mobile computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistances (PDAs) and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compact imaging device having a zoom lens system.
In recent years, digital cameras have been rapidly becoming widespread that convert an optical image to electronic signals by using an image sensor such as a CCD or a CMOS sensor instead of silver halide film, convert the data to digital form, and record or transfer the digitized data. In such digital cameras, since CCDs and CMOS sensors having high pixels such as two million pixels and three million pixels are comparatively inexpensively provided recently, a high-performance imaging device mounted with an image sensor is in greatly increasing demand. In particular, a compact imaging device is desired that is provided with a zoom lens system capable of performing zooming without any image quality degradation.
Further, in recent years, imaging devices have been becoming incorporated in or externally attached to personal computers, mobile computers, mobile telephones, PDAs and the like because of improvements in the image processing capability of semiconductor elements and the like, which spurs the demand for a high-performance imaging device.
As zoom lens systems used for such imaging devices, so-called minus lead zoom lens systems in which the lens unit disposed on the most object side has a negative optical power are proposed in large numbers. Minus lead zoom lens systems have features such that they are easily made wide-angle and that the lens back focal length necessary for inserting an optical low-pass filter is easily secured.
Conventional examples of minus lead zoom lens systems include zoom lens systems proposed as taking lens systems for film-based cameras. However, in these zoom lens systems, since the exit pupil of the lens system in the shortest focal length condition is situated comparatively near the image plane, it does not match with the pupil of the microlens provided so as to correspond to each pixel of the image sensor having high pixels, so that a sufficient quantity of peripheral light cannot be secured. In addition, since the position of the exit pupil largely varies during zooming, the setting of the pupil of the microlens is difficult. Further, since required optical performance such as spatial frequency characteristics is completely different between silver halide film and image sensors to begin with, optical performance required of image sensors cannot be sufficiently secured. For these reasons, there has emerged a need for the development of a dedicated zoom lens system optimized for imaging devices having an image sensor.
On the other hand, to reduce the size of the imaging device, a proposal has been made to attain size reduction without any change in optical path length by bending the zoom lens system in the middle of the optical path. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-196303 proposes an imaging device where in a minus lead zoom lens system, a reflecting surface is provided on the optical path and the optical path is bent substantially 90 degrees by the reflecting surface and then forms an optical image on the image sensor by way of movable lens units. The imaging device disclosed by this application has a structure that a reflecting surface is provided on the image side of a fixed lens element of a negative meniscus configuration and the optical path is bent substantially 90 degrees by the reflecting surface and then reaches the image sensor by way of two movable positive lens units and a fixed positive lens unit.
As another example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-258678 discloses a structure that a reflecting surface is provided on the image side of a fixed lens element of a negative meniscus configuration and a movable positive lens unit and the optical path is bent substantially 90 degrees by the reflecting surface and then reaches the image sensor by way of a positive lens unit.
However, in these two applications, only the lens barrel structure is disclosed and no specific zoom lens system structure is shown. It is difficult to reduce the overall size of imaging devices having a zoom lens system unless the zoom lens system taking up the largest space in volume is optimized.
Moreover, although demand for cost reduction of these imaging devices are strong, there is a limitation to the cost reduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved imaging device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an imaging device that is compact and can be manufactured at low cost although having a high-performance and high-magnification zoom lens system.
The above-mentioned objects are attained by an imaging device having the following structure:
An imaging device comprising: a zoom lens system having a plurality of lens units and forming an optical image of an object so as to continuously optically zoom by varying distances between the lens unit; and an image sensor converting the optical image formed by the zoom lens system to an electric signal, wherein the zoom lens system comprises from an object side: a first lens unit being overall negative and including a reflecting surface that bends a luminous flux substantially 90 degrees; and a second lens unit disposed with a variable air distance from the first lens unit, and having an optical power, and at least one lens element made of resin is included in the entire lens system.
Moreover, another aspect of the present invention is a digital camera including the above-described imaging device. While the term digital camera conventionally denotes cameras that record only optical still images, cameras that can handle moving images as well and home digital video cameras have also been proposed and at present, there is no distinction between cameras that record only still images and cameras that can handle moving images as well. Therefore, in the following description, the term digital camera includes all of the cameras such as digital still cameras and digital movie cameras where an imaging device having an image sensor that converts optical images formed on the light receiving surface of the image sensor to electric signals is a principal element.